Das Treffen
by Calanira
Summary: If there was a punishment for bad writers I would have to fear for my life...


DDD Staudacher Normal Staudacher 2 2001-10-31T15:31:00Z 2001-10-31T15:31:00Z 19 9065 51673 430 103 63458 9.2812 1 21 0 0 Das Treffen

von Calanira

**_Kapitel 1-Jake_**

Hi, ich bin Jake. Nur Jake, denn mehr kann ich euch leider nicht sagen. Ihr solltet jetzt nicht denken, dass ich ein Verschwörungsspinner oder so etwas wäre, aber wenn die Yirks meinen ganzen Namen wüssten, wären wir tot ehe wir unseren vollständigen Namen sagen könnten. Yirks, was ist das, wollt ihr wissen. Na ja, die Yirks sind Außerirdische. Die Yirks haben schon viele Rassen versklavt; Hork-Bajirs, Taxxons, Gedds, Naharas, und viele, viele andere.  
Und jetzt sind wohl die Menschen an der Reihe. Die Yirks sehen aus wie große graue Nacktschnecken, die in ihrem eigenen Körper eigentlich hilflos wären, wenn sie nicht die Fähigkeit besäßen, durch den Gehörgang in die Gehirne anderer Rassen einzudringen und deren Körper zu kontrollieren. Die Menschen, die eigentlich keine mehr sind, nennen wir Human-Controller. Wenn du so einer bist, dann kannst du nichts mehr selbst tun; der Yirk kontrolliert alles was du sagst oder tust.

Wir Animorphs sind im Augenblick die einzigen auf der Erde, die die Yirks bekämpfen. Fünf menschliche und ein andalitischer Jugendlicher im Kampf gegen eine Rasse die bereits die halbe Galaxie versklavt und zerstört hat. Klingt doch so als hätten wir keine Chance, oder? Das wäre wohl auch richtig, wenn da nicht diese winzige Kleinigkeit wäre. Vom Bruder des Andaliten, der jetzt bei uns ist haben wir die Fähigkeit des Morphens bekommen. Wir können uns für zwei Stunden in jedes Tier, das wir einmal berührt haben, verwandeln. Eine lebensgefährliche Waffe; für uns ebenso wie für unsere Feinde, denn wer länger als zwei Stunden gemorpht bleibt, ist für immer in seiner Tiergestalt gefangen. Einem von uns, Tobias, ist das schon passiert, er ist jetzt ein Rotschwanzbussard. Aber er kann, dank einem der mächtigsten Wesen des Universums, einem Ellimisten, wieder morphen. Er muss jetzt jedoch alle zwei Stunden im seinen Bussardkörper zurückkehren, und lebt deshalb als Bussard.  
Ach ja , ich sollte vielleicht den Begriff "Andaliten" näher erklären. Sie sehen aus wie ein blauer Hirsch, mit halbmenschlichem Oberkörper, mundlosem Gesicht, sieben Fingern an jeder Hand, zwei Stielaugen und mit einem Skorpionhaften Schwanz. Sie sind die einzigen, die die Yirks schlagen können.

Prinz Elfangor, der uns die Macht des Morphens gab, wurde kurz darauf von Visser 3, dem einzigen Yirk dem es je gelungen ist, einen Andalitenkörper zu versklaven, ermordet. Wir mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie er sich in ein Monster morphte und Prinz Elfangor verschlang.   
Wir, das sind mein bester Freund Marco, der in den gefährlichsten Situationen noch Witze reißen muss; Rachel, meine wunderschöne und wahnsinnig mutige Cousine, die einen Dauerstreit mit Marco zu haben scheint; Cassie deren Eltern beide Tierärzte sind und eine Wildtierklinik leiten; Tobias, unser Vogeljunge und Rachels Freund; Ax(imili-Esgarrouth-Isthil), Prinz Elfangors Bruder, und ich der Anführer dieser Gruppe.

Dieses Abenteuer begann an einem der ätzendsten Orte den man sich auch nur vorstellen kann, in der Schule.

 Wir hatten gerade aus und ich wollte meine Sportsachen in meinen Spind zurücklegen als ich ein kleines Päckchen im Spind bemerkte. An Jake, stand in etwas krakeliger Schrift darauf, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit aufmachen.

 Ich lief also schon ziemlich gespannt nach hause, sperrte mich in meinem Zimmer ein und öffnete. Da stand: "Jake, ich habe in dieser Schrift geschrieben, da dieses Päckchen nicht in falsche Hände geraten darf. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil kann es lesen." Ab jetzt stand alles in einer Schrift die ich noch nie gesehen hatte. "Woher weiß, wer auch immer das geschrieben hat, über Ax und über uns Animorphs bescheid?", überlegte ich verwirrt.

**__**

**_Kapitel 2-Rachel_**  
"Also wie planst du dieses mal uns in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, oh mächtiger, furchtloser Anführer?", fragte Marco spöttisch. "Ich hatte schon so gehofft endlich mal wieder meine Hausaufgaben nachholen zu können. Aber egal, was zum Teufel ist jetzt schon wieder los?"  
"Ich habe da was.", sagte Jake. "Kippt aber bitte nicht gleich vom Hocker."   
Er machte eine dramatische Pause.  
Jetzt sag schon, spann uns nicht auf die Folter!, rief Tobias in Gedankensprache (Das ist die Telepathie, die wir benutzen können, wenn wir gemorpht sind).  
Jake hatte uns alle am Waldrand zusammengetrommelt wo Ax und Tobias in ihren natürlichen Körpern sein konnten.  
"Ooooookay", sagte Jake "irgendwer weiß über uns Bescheit. Schaut her!"   
Er zeigte uns einen Brief und ein Päckchen.   
Wir lasen: "Jake, ich habe in dieser Schrift geschrieben, da dieses Päckchen nicht in falsche Hände geraten darf. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil kann es lesen."   
Ab jetzt stand alles in einer Schrift die ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ax sah uns verwirrt an und rief dann aus: Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, das ist ein andalitischer Geheimcode! Vielleicht sollten wir mal das Päckchen öffnen und sehen was drin ist!  
Gesagt, getan. Wir öffneten also und zum Vorschein kamen sechs Ringe die oben verschiedenfarbige große Steine trugen. Einen von ihnen konnte man auf Knopfdruck öffnen und schließen wie einen von diesen Vogelringen.   
Jetzt las Ax vor: Mit diesen Ringen kann man Controller erkennen. Wenn man einen Ring anhat und einen Controller berührt, wird dieser Ring warm und beginnt zu vibrieren. außerdem morphen diese Ringe mit euch mit... "Ganhanidash-Ringe" rief Ax begeistert Sie waren noch in der Erprobungsphase als ich meine Heimatwelt verlassen habe!  
Was für Ringe? fragte Tobias verwirrt.  
"Ist doch egal" meinte Marco, "wenn wir damit Controller entdecken können."  
"Ihr überseht alle, dass das eine Falle sein könnte", warf Cassie ein.  
"Nein", entgegnete Jake "wer auch immer diese Ringe geschickt hat, weiß schon über uns bescheid. Außerdem kennt er diesen andalitischen Geheimcode. Ich denke wir sollten ver- suchen herauszufinden von wem diese Ringe kommen."  
"Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung wie das gehen soll, Jake?", spöttelte ich.  
"Ja", antwortete Jake "wer auch immer das war muss ein Andalit sein. Und wenn er zwischen der vierten und der sechsten Stunde etwas in meinen Spind tun wollte muss er oder sie sich in irgendeinen Schüler gemorpht haben, richtig? Ein Schüler kann aber nicht einfach so verschwinden, das stünde in der Zeitung und käme im Radio. Also muss der Andalit noch in der Schule sein."  
Moment mal, Prinz Jake! unterbrach Ax   
"Der musste wahrscheinlich irgendwie verschwinden, und außerdem sollst du mich nicht dauernd Prinz nennen!" erklärte Jake zum x-ten mal.  
Auf einmal kam Cassie mit einem Gedanken an auf den im der Aufregung bisher noch niemand gekommen war: "Aber wenn das alles richtig ist hieße das ja, dass die Andaliten auf die Erde zurückgekehrt sind!"  
Unser aller Traum, unsere einzige Hoffnung. Doch eben so schnell wie sie gekommen war, wurde sie wieder zerstört.  
Ax sagte zögernd: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das wahr sein soll. Ich bin mir sicher, mein Volk würde nicht auf der Oberfläche dieses Planeten kämpfen wollen, da dort sämtlich Human-Controller mitkämpfen könnten, Visser 3 seine schrecklichen Morphs einsetzen könnte und die Menschen, wenn sie ihre vermeintlichen Artgenossen gegen Außerirdische kämpfen sähen, vielleicht zu Gunsten der Yirks eingreifen würden. Aber vielleicht ein einzelner Andalit, der Hilfe für den Kampf sucht...  
"Gut", meinte Jake traurig und man sah ihm an, dass auch er sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht hatte "Trotzdem ist dieser einzelne Andalit vermutlich in unserer Schule und wir sollte ihn suchen."  
"Und wie sollen wir ihn finden?" fragte Marco.  
"Ganz einfach Mister Schlaukopf!", antwortete ich "es ist zwar nicht grade die feine englische Art, aber mir fällt weiß Gott nichts besseres ein. Hat jemand von euch eine bessere Idee, als den einzigen Ort, wo ein Andalit zurückmorphen kann zu überwachen?"  
"Du denkst doch nicht an die Toiletten, Rachel?" entgegnete Marco angeekelt "Sollen wir etwa jeden beim Scheißen überwachen?"  
"Hast du ne bessere Idee?"  
"Nein!", gab er zu.  
"Okay", sagte Jake "es ist zwar, wie Rachel schon sagte, nicht gerade die feine englische Art, aber es scheint ja niemand eine andere Idee zu haben. Wir müssen es so machen."

**__**

**_Kapitel 3-Marco_**  
Also versuchten wir in den Pausen die Klos zu überwachen. Es gab da, wie wir erst nachträglich bemerkt hatten, doch einige Probleme. Der Andalit hätte genau so gut einer der Lehrer, oder der Hausmeister sein können und wir konnten nur hoffen, dass es anders war.   
Aber jetzt saßen wir schon drei Tage in den Pausen immer bei den Klos und hatten keinen Erfolg. Trotzdem saß ich auch dieses mal in der zweiten Pause da und wartete. Vergebens, wie ich mir inzwischen sicher war. Da kam Dave, ein Junge aus der Parallelklasse vorbei geschlendert. Er war ganz okay, aber ich kannte ihn nicht näher. "Na Marco, ich sehe dich jetzt schon seit drei Tagen immer hier rumsitzen, worauf oder auf wen wartest du? Du scheinst ihn ja nicht zu finden."  
"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde auf jemanden warten und keinen Erfolg haben?", fragte ich verdutzt.  
"Na ja", lächelte er "du siehst nach jeder Pause enttäuschter aus! Suchst du etwa nach einem gewissen vierbeinigen Außerirdischen?"  
Ich viel vor Erstaunen fast von der Bank auf der ich gesessen hatte. "Du?!"  
Er nickte. "Ja, aber glaubst du vielleicht ich würde es euch so leicht machen? Kipp doch nicht gleich vom Hocker, Marco!"   
Er nahm mich zur Seite. "Kommt ihr mich morgen mal besuchen? Ich denke ihr findet heraus wo ich wohne. Ich heiße übriges Ianadron-Eliran-Taschin."   
Es klingelte, wir hatten jetzt Sport. Dave- oder soll ich sagen Ianadron- verschwand um die Ecke.  
Ich rannte, so schnell ich konnte zur Turnhalle, aber Jake war noch nicht da und ich musste mit meiner Nachricht dann wohl oder übel doch warten.  
Ich rannte ihm entgegen als er kam. "Ich hab´ ihn! Ich hab´ ihn!" flüsterte ich so leise es mir in meiner Aufregung eben möglich war. Jetzt war es an mir, zu sagen: "Fall doch nicht gleich vom Stühlchen!", Ich lachte. "Genau das hat Dave zu mir gesagt!"  
"Dave?!"  
"Ja!"  
"Aber wie? Ich meine, wie hat er es gemerkt, dass du ihn beobachtet hast?"  
"Ganz einfach, ich musste ihn nicht beobachten, er hat es mir gesagt!", ich beschrieb ihm was geschehen war.  
"Okay sagen wir´s den anderen!"   
Den ganzen Sportunterricht über platzten wir fast vor Aufregung. Wie würden die anderen reagieren, was würde Ax sagen, wie hatte Ianadron das alles über uns herausgefunden und wie war er überhaupt auf die Erde gelangt??? Mein Kopf zerbrach fast vor lauter Fragen die ich mir stellte und ich bin sicher, Jake ging es nicht anders. Wahrscheinlich bereitete ihm besonders die Frage Sorgen, wie Ianadron das alles über uns herausfinden hatte können. War das so leicht?

**_Kapitel 4-Cassie_**  
Wie trafen uns am Waldrand. Jake hatte uns allen direkt nach Schulschluss bescheid gesagt, nur Ax und Tobias wussten noch nichts. Als wir ihnen alles erzählt hatten, was wir wussten, und das war nicht grade viel, erklärte Ax uns, warum er so erstaunt gewesen war, als Marco den Namen Ianadron-Eliran-Taschin erwähnte. Ax war in seinem richtigen Andalitenkörper während Tobias aufpasste, ob jemand kam.   
Ianadron ist der jüngste Andalitenprinz seit über hundert von unseren Jahren. Was euch noch interessieren dürfte ist, dass er Menschen studiert hat, und Yirks. Und was mich interessiert ist, warum er anscheinend alleine auf der Erde ist.  
"Wie ist er denn zu diesem jüngsten Andalitenprinzen geworden und wie alt ist er denn?", fragte Rachel.  
Er ist durch einige wirklich brillante Schlachten im Krieg gegen die Yirks zum Prinzen geworden und ist nur zwei Erdenjahre älter als ich. Beispielshalber hat er, als er noch ein ganz junger Krieger war, zehn von unseren Schiffen aus einer Schlacht herausgeführt als der Prinz tot war, und der Kommandant bereits alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, auch nur die Hälfte der vierzehn Schiffe zu retten. Außerdem ist er der Sohn von Lirem, unserem Ratspräsidenten, erklärte Ax.  
"Na, der kann uns bestimmt nicht helfen!", meinte Marco ironisch. "Wofür brauchen wir schon jemanden, der etwas von Schlachten gegen die Yirks versteht, so jemand ist doch total unnütz."   
Also beschlossen wir Prinz Ianadron-Eliran-Taschin einen Besuch abzustatten. Das versprach ja wirklich äußerst interessant zu werden.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns eine Liste mit Fragen machen, die wir diesem Ianadron stellen wollen." schlug Marco vor "ihr wisst schon wie die Reporter."  
"Ja, ja" versetzte Rachel hämisch "und wahrscheinlich sollen wir auch mit Mikrophon ankommen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich solchen Unsinn vorschlägst. Wahrscheinlich sollen wir auch noch fragen: `Sehr geehrter Herr Andalit, dürfen wir sie herzlich bei unserem Sonntagsquiz begrüßen?`"   
Marco nickte. "Ja genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Es wird selbstverständlich auch eine Live-Übertragung geben."  
"Okay", sagte Jake "Ich glaube nicht, dass uns viel anderes übrigbleibt, als bis morgen zu warten."  
  
Währenddessen fiel niemandem auf, dass wir, in dem ganzen Wirbel um Prinz Ianadron, die Ganhanidash-Ringe ganz vergessen hatten.

**__**

**_Kapitel 5-Ax_**  
Am nächsten Morgen stand ich am Bach und führte mein Morgenritual durch.  
Von dem Wasser, dass uns gebar., sagte ich.  
Auf einmal sprach eine andere Gedankenstimme mit. Eins von meinen Stielaugen fuhr herum. Etwa zehn Meter weiter am Bach stand ein anderer Andalit. Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Es musste Prinz Ianadron sein. Aber ich konnte mein Morgenritual jetzt nicht unterbrechen.  
Von dem Gras, dass uns ernährt. Ianadron sprach weiter.  
Für die Freiheit, die uns vereint, steigen wir zu den Sternen auf. Jetzt sprachen wir wieder zusammen. Freiheit ist mein einziges Anliegen. Treue zum Volk meine einzige Richtschnur. Gehorsam gegenüber meinem Prinzen meine einzige Ehre.  
Es war so lange her, seit ich das Ritual das letzte Mal mit jemand anderem gemeinsam gesprochen hatte. Ich zögerte.  
Die Vernichtung meiner Feinde mein feierlichster Schwur. Ich, Ianadron-Eliran-Taschin, andalitischer Kriegsprinz, bin bereit mein Leben zu geben., fuhr Ianadron ungerührt fort.  
Die Vernichtung meiner Feinde mein feierlichster Schwur. Ich, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, andalitischer Kadettenkrieger, bin bereit mein Leben zu geben., sagte nun auch ich, nachdem der Prinz geendet hatte.  
Jetzt kam Ianadron auf mich zu. Er schien irgendwie belustigt.  
Ich glaube, du wirst dein Ritual etwas verändern müssen, Aximili. Ich denke nicht, dass der, der Leera vor den Yirks gerettet hat, weiter ein Aristh bleiben sollte. Ich glaube, ab jetzt solltest du sagen, "Andalitischer Krieger", auch wenn das auf diesem Planeten wohl ziemlich egal sein wird.  
Er beförderte mich? Von wegen egal.  
Vielen, vielen Dank! Aber, wenn ich mir eine Frage erlauben dürfte: Wie hast du das alles über uns herausgefunden?  
Er lachte, Ich wusste, dass du das fragen würdest. Ich hatte, schon bevor ich auf der Erde landen musste, weil die Yirks mein Raumschiff abgeschossen haben, herausgefunden in welcher Stadt das Kandrona gewesen ist, bevor ihr es zerstört habt. In der Umgebung dieser Stadt musstet ihr dann doch wohl sein. Ich wusste über euch bescheid, weil ich in der Nähe war als du Kontakt zur Heimatwelt aufgenommen hast. Also habe ich mein Schiff, so gut es eben mit sehr stark beschädigten Triebwerken geht, etwa dreißig Kilometer von hier, in den Bergen abgestellt. Dann habe ich ein paar Morphs übernommen, die mir nützlich erschienen und habe mich auf die Suche nach dir gemacht. Als, ich glaube Steinadler heißt der Vogel, hat es nur ein paar Tage gedauert, bis ich euch fand. Aber dann kam dieses Problem mit Dave. Ich war in einer Höhle und wollte eigentlich gerade schlafen, da ist dieser Controller gekommen. Ich musste ihn töten, aber ich konnte vorher noch seine DNS übernehmen, und so spiele ich jetzt eben Dave. Das war in den letzten Ferien. Daves Eltern waren für zwei Wochen weg gefahren und er war daheim geblieben. So konnte ich einigermaßen lernen, ihn zu spielen, bevor seine Eltern zurückkamen. Wenn Visser 3 nicht zu stolz währe, um so nach euch zu suchen, hätte er euch längst erwischt.  
Ich hörte den Hass in seiner Stimme, als er Visser3 sagte.  
Ich denke, dann können die anderen nach der Schule auch gleich hierher kommen, oder?, fragte ich.  
Ja, in vier Menschenstunden bin ich wieder da. Ich muss euch nämlich um etwas bitten.  
  
Ich bat Tobias, die anderen zusammenzutrommeln.   
Als sie dreieinhalb Erdenstunden später in den Wald kamen erzählte ich ihnen alles. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Ianadron.  
Hallo.  
"Hallo."  
Ich denke es kann nicht schaden, gleich zur Sache zu kommen. Mein Raumjäger ist noch in einem Bergwald. Im Augenblick ist er noch durch ein Hologramm getarnt, aber die Energie-Reserven gehen zu Ende und das Hologramm fängt jetzt schon manchmal an zu wackeln. Ich kann den Jäger natürlich nicht ungeschützt dort lassen, die Yirks könnten ihn finden. Wir müssen ihn also in die Luft jagen. Aber direkt daneben ist eine Kolonie von Tieren in den Felsen, ich glaube, ihr nennt sie Murmeltiere. Sie würden dabei möglicherweise getötet wer-den. Also wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr mir helfen könnt, den Jäger an einen anderen Platz zu schaffen. Er muss nur etwa zwanzig Meter weit gezogen werden.  
"Natürlich", sagte Prinz Jake "ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht. Wir sollten die Pferdemorphs benutzen, bis auf Rachel, ich denke ihr Elfantenmorph ist besser."  
Wir beschlossen also, Ianadron zu helfen.  
Morgen würden wir in Wölfe morphen, in die Berge gehen, dort in Pferde morphen und Ianadron würde uns an den Jäger binden und dann Wache halten.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Kapitel 6-Tobias_**  
Am nächsten Morgen morphten wir also in Wölfe und liefen zu dem Wäldchen. Ich hatte mich für den Wolfsmorph entschieden, weil ich wusste, dass da oben ein Steinadler lebt. In Bussardgestalt habe ich etwas gegen diese Vögel, ich werde nun mal nicht gerne als Mittagessen verspeist.  
Hast du eigentlich schon einmal gegen Visser 3 gekämpft?, fragte Jake Ianadron.  
Im Nahkampf noch nicht, aber mit Raumschiffen., antwortete er. Warum fragst du?  
Ach nur so , sagte Jake.  
Wir liefen immer weiter und inzwischen ging es teilweise steil nach oben. Auf einmal fing das Wolfsmännchen, in das sich Ianadron gemorpht hatte, an zu knurren.   
Was ist denn?, fragte Rachel.  
Ich habe nur einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst und dieser Wolf scheint unbedingt ausprobieren zu wollen wer der Stärkere ist, Prinz Jake oder er. Ich denke das ist irgendeine Form von Rangkämpfen, oder?  
Korrekt, sagte Cassie. Vielleicht solltest du ein paar Meter zurückbleiben.  
In Ordnung, nickte er, was bei dem Wolfskopf ziemlich merkwürdig aussah. Dann blieb er stehen, während wir anderen in flottem Tempo weiterrannten.  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde erklärte Ax: Ich denke, wir sollten zurückmorphen, wir haben etwa zweiundneunzig Prozent unserer Zeit verbraucht.  
Wir morphten also zurück. In Menschen-, Andaliten- und Bussardgestalt. Bei mir verschwand zuerst das Fell und wandelte sich in Federn um. Ein Wolf mit Federn, kein schöner Anblick, das kann ich euch sagen. Den anderen ging es nicht viel besser. Na ja, mal abgesehen von Cassie. Bei ihr morphte der Kopf zuerst. Und als die anderen fertig waren, war sie immer noch ein Wolf mit einem Menschenkopf. Sie konnte also sprechen und lachte als wir sie verdutzt ansahen.   
"Na, sehe ich auch schön gruselig aus?", fragte sie.  
"Oh ja", nickte Marco.  
Cassie morphte jetzt schnell zurück. In weniger als einer halben Minute war sie ein voll-ständiger Mensch.   
Wir warteten ein paar Minuten, denn es ist sehr anstrengend, wenn man schnell hintereinander morpht und verwandelten uns dann wieder in Wölfe.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde laufen erklärte Jake: "Ich denke in etwa anderthalb Stunden sind wir am Ziel. Jedenfalls, wenn das, was mir Ianadron erzählt hat richtig ist."

**_Kapitel 7-Jake_**  
Wie lange sind wir jetzt schon gelaufen, Ax?, fragte ich. Mir kam es vor, als wären wir schon Ewigkeiten so dahingerannt.  
Seit dem letzten Morphen, Prinz Jake?   
Ja, Ax, und wenn du noch einmal "Prinz" zu mir sagst, dann werden wir mal ausprobieren, wessen Wolfskörper stärker ist.  
In Ordnung, Prinz Jake, sagte Ax.  
Zum Spaß stützte ich mich knurrend auf ihn, aber er wich mir geschickt aus, und rannte mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davon.   
Nachdem wir eine Weile Gas gegeben hatten, rief Ax mir zu: Wir haben jetzt fünfundsechzig Prozent der Zeit verbraucht.  
Das sind dreiundsiebzig Erdenminuten, richtig?, mischte sich Ianadron ein. Mhm, korrekt., bestätigte Marco nach kurzem Nachdenken.  
Insgesamt waren wir jetzt also schon etwa dreieinhalb Stunden unterwegs. Laut Cassie würden wir noch ungefähr eine Stunde laufen müssen. Und ich fühlte mich jetzt schon ziemlich k.o., was für einen Wolf ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist.   
Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass es die ganze Zeit steil bergauf ging.  
Oh Mann, ich finde, du hättest dein Raumschiff ruhig ein bisschen tiefer landen können, Ianadron!, motzte Marco, soweit ich es anhand seiner Gedankensprache beurteilen konnte, keuchte er. Er fühlte sich anscheinend auch nicht mehr ganz frisch.  
Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, die Trümmer hundert Meter tiefer einzusammeln, nachdem die Yirks sich die Technik sehr gründlich anschauen konnten?, schoss Ianadron zurück. Jetzt schwieg Marco und es ist wirklich selten, das jemand ihn mundtot kriegt.  
  
Etwa eine Viertelstunde später kamen wir an einen Felsen, der einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf das Land, direkt unter uns bot. Weiter hinten allerdings, sah man die großen Kamine des Industriegebiets von unserer Stadt qualmen.  
Ianadron, der aufgeschlossen hatte, als wir stehen geblieben waren, zog die Lefzen hoch und knurrte. Ich schaute in seine Richtung um sicher zu gehen, dass er mich nicht plötzlich ansprang, aber er sah mich gar nicht an, sondern blickt nur unverwandt auf diese Umwelt-verschmutzung.   
Wenn die Yirks noch einige Jahre warten würden, würden sie sich die Mühe sparen, diesen Planeten halb zu vernichten. Dann hättet ihr es wahrscheinlich selbst getan., sagte er traurig.  
Cassie nickt stumm und meinte dann: Es gibt aber auch jetzt schon Menschen die sich für den Umweltschutz einsetzen.  
Ich weis, aber was erreichen sie schon im Vergleich zu dem Tempo in dem ihr euren Planeten zerstört.  
Oh, hört bitte auf und lasst uns weitergehen., unterbrach Marco ihre Diskussion.  
In Ordnung, sagte Cassie niedergeschlagen, das Gespräch mit Ianadron hatte ihr anschei-nend nicht gut getan.  
Ianadron?, fragte ich hast du den Wolfsmorph jetzt unter Kontrolle?  
Ich denke nicht, dass dieser Morph mir noch Probleme machen wird. sagte Ianadron und klang etwas empört aber ich werde trotzdem ein Stück hinter euch bleiben.  
_  
**Kapitel 8-Rachel**_  
Nach insgesamt etwa viereinhalb Stunden kamen wir, genau wie Cassie es gesagt hatte, an einen kleinen Lerchenwald, der direkt neben einem Steinschlag war, in dem Felsbrocken in jeder Größe lagen. Also doch ein idealer Platz für Murmeltiere.  
Das ist das Wäldchen!, hörten wir leise Ianadrons Gedankenstimme. Er lief ungefähr hun-dert Meter hinter uns.  
Wir liefen auf eine Lichtung hinaus wo ein ziemlich verbeultes und angekokeltes Raumschiff stand.  
Wow, sagte Jake, aber er klang traurig das sieht genauso aus, wie das Schiff von Prinz Elfangor.  
Ja, das ist auch einer von unseren Raumjägern., erklärte Ax.  
Die Erinnerungen, wie wir hilflos mit zusehen mussten, als Elfangor ermordet wurde, stiegen in mir hoch.  
Auf einmal hörte ich eine kalte, gemeine und triumphierende Gedankenstimme in meinem Kopf. So, dann seid ihr also doch noch gekommen. Ich warte schon seit über einer Woche hier.  
Visser3!  
Ianadron ist ein Verräter, schoss es durch meinen Wolfskopf.  
Im selben Augenblick bildeten Draconstrahlen, die direkt aus dem Himmel zu kommen schienen, einen Käfig aus rotem Licht um uns.   
In der Falle! Keine Chance zu entkommen.  
Ihr hättet euer Schiff entfernen sollen, bevor das Tarnfeld aussetzt.  
"Unser Schiff"? Doch kein Verrat?  
Ianadron, bleib weg, Visser Drei ist hier!, schrie Jake. Er hatte auch begriffen, dass nicht Ianadron Schuld war. Jedenfalls wahrscheinlich nicht. Jetzt schalteten zwei Kampfdrohnen ihre Tarnvorrichtung ab. Visser 3`s Kommandoschiff wäre wohl zu groß gewesen um auf der Lichtung zu landen.  
Was werden die jetzt mit uns machen?, fragte ich. Es war wirklich eine Seltenheit, dass ich so offen meine Angst zeigte.  
Auf einmal wurde noch ein drittes Schiff sichtbar. Es war größer als die Kampfdrohnen, würde aber, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, noch auf der Lichtung landen können.  
Ein Transportschiff, erklärte Ax. Wie bei jedem Zusammentreffen mit den Yirks, war seine Stimme voller Hass, ich denke damit wollen sie uns zum Kommandoschiff bringen. Wahr-scheinlich hatte das noch anderes zu tun.  
In diesem Moment bestätigte Visser 3 Ax Vermutung. Ich hätte euch ja gerne mit dem Kom-mandoschiff abgeholt, aber es hat leider einen kleinen Defekt und muss an Bord des Mutter-schiffs repariert werden. Eine Kampfdrohne, die ihr andalitischen Banditen beschädigt habt, ist daneben explodiert.  
Ich wunderte mich, dass er uns das erzählte, aber vermutlich war ihm, ebenso wie uns, klar, dass wir nicht entkommen konnten.  
Doch in dem Moment witterte meine feine Wolfsnase etwas Auffälliges. Und während sich das Transportschiff zu uns herabsenkte, versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, wo ich diesen Merkwürdigen Geruch schon einmal gerochen hatte. Diesen Merkwürdigen Geruch, der sich veränderte.   
Ianadron morphte! Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die mein Menschenhirn fand, während das Wolfsgehirn überhaupt keine Erklärung hatte. Der Geruch wurde zum mir bekannten andalitischen Geruch und wurde dann immer schwächer. Am Schluss konnte ich überhaupt nichts mehr von ihm riechen. Er musste sich in irgendwas Kleines gemorpht haben.  
Jetzt landete das Transportschiff.  
Passt auf, gleich kommt Visser 3 raus., sagte Cassie ängstlich.   
Auch ich hatte weiche Knie (wenn das bei einem Wolf überhaupt möglich ist) und war so gut wie sicher, dass es vorbei mit uns war.  
Aber der Visser kam nicht. Er war wohl in einer der Kampfdrohnen, denn jetzt drohte er: Wenn ihr Andaliten es wagen solltet, Wiederstand zu leisten und einen meiner Hork-Bajirs anzugreifen, seid ihr auf der Stelle tot.  
Wir wussten es wohl alle: Der Tod währe einer Gefangennahme vorzuziehen gewesen, aber keiner hatte den Mut zu einem so klaren Selbstmord.  
Wir sollten etwas unternehmen, sagte ich verzweifelt, wir können uns doch nicht einfach so zu Controllern machen lassen! Wir können doch nicht einfach aufgeben!  
Ianadron ist nicht geschnappt worden., versuchte Jake, uns allen Mut zuzusprechen. Doch auch ihm war klar, dass Ianadron allein nichts unternehmen konnte, was uns auch nur den ge-ringsten Grund zur Hoffnung gegeben hätte.  
Jetzt kamen Hork-Bajirs aus dem Raumschiff. Sechzehn Krieger, die jetzt ihre Draconstrahler auf uns richteten.   
Geht in den Transporter!, sagte ihr Anführer, ohne den üblichen Kauderwelsch eines Hork-Bajirs zu benutzen.  
Wir sträubten uns nicht, aber kurz bevor ich das Schiff betrat, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine winzigkleine Bewegung. Ich kämpfte gegen den Drang, den Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen um genauer hinzuschauen, denn das hätte auffallen können, und wenn es Ianadron war…  
  
**_Kapitel 9-Marco_**  
Ich bereite, die Implantierung an Bord des Kommandoschiffs vor., sagte Visser 3 noch höhnisch, bevor die Kampfdrohnen ihr Tarnfeld einschalteten und verschwanden.  
Wir gingen ohne Wiederstand in den Transporter. Allerdings knurrten Ax und Rachel hasser-füllt.  
Jetzt ging es einen Gang hinunter, während die Hork-Bajirs ihre Draconstrahler auf uns gerichtet hielten, damit wir nicht auf dumme Gedanken kamen. Der Gang endete in einem, vielleicht zehn Quadratmeter großen, leeren Raum. Wir gingen hinein. Dann schloss sich eine Tür, die in der Wand verborgen gewesen war, und wir waren alleine.  
Diese Situation kennen wir doch schon irgendwo her., sagte ich zynisch ich glaube, dieses Mal ist Visser 1 nicht da, um uns zu retten.  
Visser 1, die meine Mutter hat und kontrolliert. Visser 1, die uns einmal aus dem Händen von Visser 3 befreite, nur um ihn, ihren Konkurrenten zu demütigen.  
Ja, ich glaube auch nicht, dass der Visser noch einmal den Fehler macht, Visser 1 in unsere Nähe zu lassen, selbst wenn sie da wäre., sagte Tobias niedergeschlagen dieses Mal sind wir wohl auf uns gestellt.  
Auf einmal hörten meine feinen Wolfsohren einen leisen Schlag an die Türe.  
Die Türe wurde geöffnet und Ianadron stand da. In seinem normalen Andalitenkörper.  
Jaaaaa!, stieß Jake hervor.  
Doch im selben Moment sagte Ianadron nüchtern: Es ist noch nicht überstanden. Wir müs-sen die Taxxons und Hork-Bajirs ausschalten, die das Schiff steuern, bevor wir das Mutter-schiff erreichen, sonst ist es egal ob wir hier drinnen die Kontrolle haben. Kommt mit, es wäre besser, wenn wir sie überraschen.  
Wir liefen, so leise wir konnten, den Gang hinunter. Zeit genug um in unsere Standart-Kampfmorphs zu wechseln hatten wir nicht gehabt, aber man kann in Wolfsmorphs auch nicht schlecht kämpfen. Aber Ax fand die Zeit, in seinen Andalitenkörper zu morphen, da er nur eine Stufe brauchte und während des gesamten Morphvorgangs seine vier Beine behielt, und außerdem als Andalit noch schneller war, als wir.  
Die Tür zur Kommandobrücke stand zu unserer Überraschung offen. Es waren nur drei Hork-Bajirs und sieben Taxxons drinnen. Wir stürmten auf sie zu. Cassie sprang einem der Hork-Bajirs ans Genick. Er war tot, bevor er richtig begriffen hatte, was los war. Wir anderen waren nicht so schnell gewesen. Die übrigen Hork-Bajirs drehten sich zu uns um.  
Erledigt die Taxxons!, rief uns Ianadron zu. Er hatte das Kommando übernommen. Sie steuern das Schiff. Ich kümmere mich um die Hork-Bajirs, bis ihr fertig seid!  
Niemand wiedersprach. Er strahlte eine Autorität aus, bei der es sehr schwer fiel, etwas anderes zu tun, als das was er wollte. Außerdem war das, was er sagte absolut vernünftig.  
Wir stürzten uns auf die Taxxons. Das war sicherlich der ekligere Teil der Sache. Und der leichtere. Taxxons sind praktisch ohne natürliche Waffen. Mein Gorillamorph ist mir beim kämpfen eindeutig lieber, denn Taxxonschleim im Maul ist eine der widerlichsten Sachen, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen kann. Sie waren schnell erledigt und als wir uns umdrehten, war von den Hork-Bajirs auch nicht mehr viel übrig.  
Ianadron stand vor einem der Navigationscomputer und sah trotz unseres Sieges nicht gerade glücklich aus.   
Unsere Probleme sind jetzt noch größer. Ein Taxxon hat es geschafft, den Computer zu sperren. Um auf Handsteuerung umzuschalten, werde ich etwa fünf Minuten brauchen. In vier Minuten werden wir in Reichweite der Geschütze des Mutterschiffs sein. Aximili, kannst du mir helfen? Geh an den Computer da drüben!  
Ax stürzte an den Computer, auf den Ianadron gezeigt hatte und begann fieberhaft, auf die Tasten einzutippen.  
So vergingen fünf sehr, sehr angespannte Minuten. Keiner von uns sagte etwas, um Ax und Ianadron nicht zu stören.  
Dann gab es auf einmal einen Ruck. Wir drehten und rasten in die Richtung, aus der wir eben erst gekommen waren.  
  
  


**_Kapitel 10-Ax_**  
Geschafft! Wir hatten es geschafft, das Schiff unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jetzt hatten wir eine Chance zu entkommen. Wir rasten zurück, um aus der Reichweite der Draconstralkanonen des Mutterschiffs zu kommen.  
Auf einmal erschien ein Hologramm eines äußerst furchteinflößenden Hork-Bajirs auf der Brücke.  
"Warum…", hob er an. Aber ich denke die automatische Antwortvorrichtung hatte ihm ein Bild von Prinz Ianadron gezeigt. Der Hork-Bajir drehte sich um und schrie: "Feuert auf das Transportschiff! Die andalitischen Banditen haben es unter Kontrolle!"  
Dann schien er sich zu erinnern, dass wir ja mitsehen und -hören konnten, denn er schaltete schnell die Holoanlage aus.  
Jetzt heißt es beeilen!, schrie Ianadron. Und er hatte recht, denn jetzt sah ich auf einem der Bildschirme einen Draconstrahl heranzischen. Der Bildschirm fiel im selben Moment aus. Eine leichte Erschütterung. Der Strahl hatte uns getroffen, aber anscheinend nicht schlimm.  
Wir sind innerhalb des Schwerkraftfeldes des Planeten, festhalten, ich lasse das Schiff fallen, sonst haben wir keine Chance!, warnte uns der Prinz.  
Wir stürzten hinunter. Schneller, schneller, schneller. Es war nicht leicht stehen zu bleiben, aber wir hatten zum Glück alle vier Biene und schafften es so.  
Noch einmal wurden wir getroffen und heftig durchgeschüttelt. Jetzt fielen Marco und Tobias wirklich hin, und auch ich stolperte von dem Computer weg, an den ich gestanden war. Das Schiff begann zu schlingern.  
Einen Augenblick später schrie Ianadron: Die Haupttriebwerke sind getroffen worden. Mit den Nebentriebwerken allein kann ich uns nicht schnell genug abfangen. Macht euch auf eine harte Landung gefasst, und darauf, dass ihr dann gleich fliehen müsst, sie werden uns verfolgen!  
Soll das heißen, wir stürzen ab? fragte Marco.   
Niemand antwortete. In Wirklichkeit wusste er es ja auch längst.  
Werden wir es schaffen?, fragte Rachel nach ein paar Sekunden bangen Wartens.  
Ich kann es noch nicht sicher sagen, aber es wird auf jeden Fall keine sanfte Landung., stöhnte Ianadron.  
Vorsicht!  
Eine Sekunde später sah ich den Grund für seinen Schrei. Sechs schnelle Kampfdrohnen bewegten sich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf uns zu. Wieder wurden wir heftig durchgeschüttelt, als uns ein Draconstrahl traf. Die Strahlen waren zu schwach um uns aufzulösen, aber sie würden reichen, um dafür zu sorgen dass wir die Erde nicht heil erreichten.   
Das Schiff wurde jetzt langsamer. Dadurch setzten wir uns noch mehr den Strahlen ihrer Kampfdrohen aus, aber alles war einem Absturz, der hundertprozentig tödlich gewesen wäre, vorzuziehen.  
Es war nicht mehr weit. Wir würden die "Landung" überleben. Aber…  
Macht euch bereit, wegzurennen!, sprach Prinz Ianadron meine Gedanken aus. Ich fürchte, ich habe das Schiff nicht genug unter Kontrolle, um uns sicher zu landen. Ihr müsst, sobald wir gelandet sind weglaufen. Und schaut euch nicht um, bleibt nicht stehen, egal was passiert. Sie werden uns verfolgen. Wenn jemand getroffen wird kann man ihm nicht mehr helfen. Jede zusätzliche Last wäre unser sicheres Todesurteil.  
Er war jetzt ganz der berühmte Kriegsprinz, der Befehle gab, und dem niemand wiedersprach. Warum auch? Er hatte Recht, auch wenn die Vorstellung, zulassen zu müssen, dass einer meiner Freunde starb, mir den Magen umdrehte. In dieser Situation würde niemand seine Autorität anzweifeln.

_Kapitel 11-Cassie_

Ich bekam echt Angst, als Ianadron das so sagte. Standen unsere Chancen so schlecht? Ich sah ein, dass er Recht hatte. Aber zugleich wusste ich, dass ich keinen meiner Freunde einfach sterben lassen konnte.

WAMM!

Ein heftiger Aufprall riss mich von den Füßen und aus meinen Gedanken. Wir waren gelandet. 

Lauft!, schrie Ianadron und sprang selbst elegant aus der Tür, die er gerade erst geöffnet hatte. Und wir liefen so schnell wir konnten. Wölfe sind sehr schnell, aber Andaliten sind noch um einiges schneller.

Ax! Ianadron! Da ist eine Höhle auf der anderen Seite des Sees! Lauft da rein!, rief Jake. Er hatte schneller als ich erkannt, wo wir waren. Es war der Bergsee, wo die Yirks vor einigen Monaten einmal ihre Luft- und Wasservorräte aufgefüllte hatten. Nun ja, das hatte damit geendet, dass wir das Raumschiff zerstörten. Um ehrlich zu sein, Tobias hatte es getan, während wir anderen im Bauch des Schiffes gehockt waren und überlegt hatten, dass der Hinweg als Fische durch die Wasserrohre wohl leichter gewesen war, als der Rückweg. Auf dieses Abenteuer hatten wir uns in einer Höhle vorbereitet, die auf der anderen Seite des Sees lag. Sie war hinter Dornen und Gestrüpp gut versteckt.

Es war schon seltsam. Einmal übernahm Ianadron das Kommando, dann war es wieder Jake. Aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich dabei störten. Eher schienen sie sich hervorragend zu ergänzen. Wo Ianadron Bescheid wusste, befahl er, wenn Jake mehr wusste, übernahm er das Kommando. 

In diesem Moment hörte ich Jake in Gedankensprache schreien und drehte mich trotz der Warnung von Ianadron zu ihm um. Ich sah eine Verletzung an seiner Seite, eine üble Brandwunde. Aber der Draconstrahl hatte ihn nur gestreift und er konnte trotzdem weiterrennen.

Wir erreichten die Höhle und waren für kurze Zeit in Sicherheit.

Schnell, morpht zurück. Wir haben schon relativ viel Zeit verbraucht, und wenn wir uns hier verstecken müssen, sollten wir für zwei Stunden in unseren Morphs bleiben können., sagte Jake. Morpht danach am besten wieder in Wölfe, nur für den Fall, dass wir lange und schnell wegrennen müssen.

Er selbst war schon beim zurückmorphen, wahrscheinlich tat seine Wunde so weh, dass er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Ich sah zu Rachel. Auch sie morphte. Ich erschrak fürchterlich, denn ich sah noch eine schreckliche Verletzung an ihrer Schulter verschwinden. Und jetzt sah ich auch die Blutspur, die sie hinterlassen hatte. Wie auf Kommando fingen wir alle, so schnell wir konnten an, zurückzumorphen. Also, mal abgesehen von Ax und Prinz Ianadron-.

„Nein warte!", rief Jake als ich beginnen wollte, in den Wolf zurückzumorphen. „Ein Möwenmorph ist besser, damit kommen wir viel besser weg! Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich nicht gleich daran gedacht habe!"

Mir ging es genauso aber wahrscheinlich hatte die Angst mein Gehirn einfach blockiert. Und den anderen war es offensichtlich nicht besser gegangen.

Wir begannen alle in Möwen zu morphen. Ich begann schnell zu schrumpfen und fühlte, wie meine Nase und mein Mund verschmolzen. Gleichzeitig zeichnete sich auf meiner Haut ein Federmuster ab. Dann wurde das Muster dreidimensional und wurde zu richtigen Federn. Dann verhärtete sich mein…

Kraftfeld anschalten!, hörte ich auf einmal eine Gedankenstimme. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Visser 3!!!

Schnell! Morpht fertig! Wir müssen uns beeilen!

Wir flogen auf den Höhleneingang zu, und dann sahen wir sie... Visser 3 und acht große Hork-Bajirs, direkt vor dem Höhleneingang! Und zwischen ihnen –ein merkwürdiges Fußballgroßes Ding, das etwas vibrierte. 

**_Kapitel 12-Tobias_**

Zu spät!, schrie Ianadron verzweifelt. Sie haben das Kraftfeld angeworfen! Aus der Höhle kommen wir nicht raus. Er schien sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen während wir wieder weiter in die Höhle hineinflogen, außerhalb der Sichtweiter des Vissers und seiner Hork-Bajirs. Wir haben wohl zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste ist, uns in Fliegen oder so zu morphen und zu versuchen, irgendwie eine Ritze zu finden wo wir rauskommen. Ich will euch gleich sagen, dass die Chance ziemlich gering ist.

Und die zweite Möglichkeit ist, in unsere Kampfmorphs zu schlüpfen und zu versuchen, uns den Weg freizukämpfen., sagte  Jake verbittert.

Ianadron nickte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch alle da mit reingezogen habe. Ich hätte es alleine erledigen müssen. Aber wir dürfen nicht aufgeben! Die letzten Worte hatte er sehr entschlossen hervorgestoßen.

Ich bin dafür, dass wir das mit den Fliegen zuerst versuchen., schaltete ich mich ein. Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, können wir immer noch versuchen, einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten.

Der Visser vor der Höhle tat nichts, was mich, um ehrlich zu sein, erstaunte. Aber er wollte es vermutlich noch nicht riskieren, das Kraftfeld zu öffnen um die Hork-Bajirs hineinzulassen. 

Also morphten wir in Fliegen. Von einem Menschen in ein Insekt zu morphen ist schon eklig genug, aber es zu tun, wenn man vorher ein Vogel ist… nein, das ist zu viel. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich einen menschlichen Mund gehabt hätte, hätte ich mich übergeben. Wie meine Federn zu den Borsten der Fliege verschmolzen, war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Auch nicht, wie mein Mund sich zu den schlabbernden Mundwerkzeugen der Fliege umwandelte. Das Schlimmste war, das gluckernde Geräusch, als sich meine Organe auflösten. 

Der Morph war fertig. Ich flog in Richtung Ausgang und in meinem Fliegenmorph sah ich etwas, was ich meinen Menschenaugen nicht hatte sehen können: Ein Flimmern vor dem Höhleneingang, nicht gut aber immerhin konnte ich es sehen. Und nach allem, was ich sah, war das Flimmern überall. Ich vermutete, dass das Flimmern das Kraftfeld war. 

Und Ax bestätigte mich: Wir müssen nach einem Platz suchen, wo es nicht flimmert. Und in privater Gedankensprache sagte er zu mir: Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es so eine Stelle gibt.

Habe ich erwähnt, dass Ax ein ausgesprochener Pessimist ist? Wenn nicht, jetzt wisst ihr's.

Ich suchte alles sorgfältig ab, fand aber keine Stelle. Den anderen ging es nicht anders. Wir wurden immer verzweifelter.

Schließlich erklärte Rachel niedergeschlagen: Es hat ja doch keinen Sinn und wenn wir noch länger warten, werden es nur immer mehr Hork-Bajirs vor dem Eingang.

Wir morphten zurück und Rachel hatte Recht. Es waren inzwischen elf Hork-Bajirs. Dafür schien es dem Visser aber zu blöd geworden zu sein, er war nicht mehr da, soweit wir es aus unseren Verstecken sehen konnten.

Okay, Kampfmorphs!, befahl Jake knapp.

Uns ich morphte zurück. Ianadron war als erster fertig, er musste ja keine Zwischenstufe einlagen um in seinen Andalitenkörper zu kommen und er war ja auch ein Estreen. Danach waren Ax und ich fertig, da wir auch keine Zwischenstufen hatten. Kurz darauf Cassie in ihrem Wolfsmorph. Sie bleckte die Zähne. Und dann waren Rachel in ihrem Grizzly-Morph, Jake in seinem Tiger und Marco in seinem Gorilla fertig.

Es geht los, sagte ich und atmete tief durch.

Und dann ging es los. Laut Ianadron würde ein Kraftfeld mit einem so kleinen Generator es nicht aushalten, wenn wir uns in diesen Morphs alle gleichzeitig dagegen werfen würden. Wir stürmten auf den Ausgang zu. Es war ein harter Schlag, aber dann fühlte ich, wie das Kraftfeld nachgab und zusammenbrach. Die Hork-Bajirs stürzten sich auf uns aber ich hatte so schnell an Höhe gewonnen, dass mich der Hork-Bajir, der nach mir schlug, nicht mehr treffen konnte. Dafür sah ich, wie Jake einem Controller mit all seiner Tigerkraft ins Gesicht sprang. Der Hork-Bajir kippte um, schlug noch einmal lasch, dann bewegte er sich nicht mehr. 

Ich war jetzt hoch genug. Aus einer Höhe von etwa fünfzig Metern stürzte ich mich auf einen Hork-Bajir, der gerade der Meinung war, er könne es mit Cassie aufnehmen. Und vielleicht hätte er es auch geschafft, wenn er nicht auf einmal meine Krallen in den Augen gehabt hätte. Und fünf Sekunden später lag auch er tot am Boden. Es sah gut aus. 

Ich flog wieder hoch, und da sah ich sie.  Direkt hinter einer Baumreihe versteckt standen zwölf Hork-Bajirs, jeder mit einem schussbereiten Draconstrahler in der Hand.

Achtung!, schrie ich. Da sind –

Doch es war zu spät. Sie waren hervorgetreten und hatten ihre Waffen auf meine Freunde gerichtet.

**__**

**_Kapitel 13- Jake_**

Achtung! Da sind –

Tobias brach ab. Und eine Sekunde später sah ich den Grund. Zwölf Hork-Bajirs. Aber das wäre noch nicht das Problem gewesen. Das Problem war: Es waren zwölf Hork-Bajirs mit schussbereiten Draconstrahlern, die sie auf uns gerichtet hatten.

„Ergebt euch! _Hrurtins_! Andaliten! Oder wir werden euch auf der Stelle töten."

Ich sah, wie Rachel sich anspannte und wollte schon vorspringen, um sie zurückzuhalten, aber da stand Cassie schon vor ihr.

Rachel, nicht. Sie hätten dich getötet bevor du den ersten von ihnen auch nur berühren könntest und sie würden auch uns töten. Das ‚und sie würden auch uns töten' hatte Cassie zu dem Zweck hinzugefügt, falls Rachel denken würde, dass sie egal war. Ihre Freunde waren ihr auf jeden Fall nicht egal.

Die Hork-Bajirs hielten ihre Waffen auf uns gerichtet. Aber auf einmal hob einer der Hork-Bajirs seine Waffe und feuerte in den Himmel. Ich sah den Strahl hoch hinaufgehen.

Tobias!

Der Draconstrahl traf ihn –

NEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!

Tobias stürzte hinunter. Er stürzte? Der Strahl konnte nicht auf der Höchsten Stufe gewesen sein. Vielleicht labte Tobias noch!

Ax stand direkt unter Tobias. 

Fang ihn auf!

Ax rannte drei Schritte vor, was zu Folge hatte, das sechs der Hork-Bajirs ihre Draconstrahler auf ihn richteten und streckte die Arme aus. Tobias fiel genau hinein.

Einen Moment später verkündete Ax uns in privater Gedankensprache: Er lebt.

Und hat Andalit Nummer sieben es überlebt?, fragte eine kalte Gedankenstimme hinter uns. Visser 3. Schon wieder. Wie seid ihr uns vorhin eigentlich entkommen? Aber nein, es ist mir schon klar. Vorhin wart ihr nur sechs.

Der Visser trat aus dem Gebüsch hinter uns und sah uns genauer an. Aber früher wart ihr immer nur sechs. Habt ihr Zuwachs bekommen? Das würde natürlich einiges erklären. Zum Beispiel, warum wir das Raumschiff so lange nicht entdeckt haben. Es gehörte gar nicht euch, sondern eurer hochgeschätzten Nummer sieben.

Sie Blick fiel auf Ianadron. Ja wen haben wir den da? Wenn das nicht Prinz Ianadron-Eliran-Taschin ist. Ich freue mich euch zu treffen.

Ich bin mir sicher, unter anderen Umständen wärt ihr darüber nicht so glücklich, Visser 3, entgegnete Ianadron. Er schien ganz ruhig. Und so bin ich nicht froh darüber. Aber ich kann mir natürlich gut vorstellen, dass ihr euch freut, wenn ihr eure Leibwache dabei habt.

Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, sagte der Visser und überging Ianadrons Bemerkung einen der berühmtesten andalitischen Kriegsprinzen zu Gast zu haben.

**_Kapitel 14-Marco_**

Das war's dann wohl, murmelte ich in Gedankensprache als Visser 3 auf uns zutrat.

Ganz ruhig, ihr müsst ihn ablenken, ich habe was vor!, befahl Ianadron. Auf einmal schien er doch etwas nervös zu sein.

Der Visser wandte sich höhnisch an Ax. Du scheinst mich besonders gerne zu mögen. Dich habe ich bisher noch jedes Mal erwischt. Aber es ist schon merkwürdig, warum bist du immer in deinem Andalitenkörper und die anderen nie? Sehr komisch, oder haben meine Berater zum Teil vielleicht doch Recht gehabt und die anderen sind Menschen die morphen können?

Ich rate euch, morpht zurück, oder wir werden euch foltern!

Wir morphten nicht.

Warum morpht ihr nicht, es wird euch nichts nutzen! Innerhalb des Zwei-Stunden Limits müsst ihr euch zurückverwandeln. Ich denke, ich werde eine Stunde warten, dann werde ich euch foltern. Ich will nicht zu lange warten. Dadurch, dass ihr nicht zurückmorpht ist mir schon klar, dass ihr Menschen seid. Er wandte sich an seine Hork-Bajirs. Bringt sie zum Kommandoschiff.

Auf einmal hörte ich einen Schrei. Einer der Hork-Bajirs hatte ihn ausgestoßen. Ich fuhr herum und dann sah ich es. Der Hork-Bajir würde nie mehr schreien.

Ianadron hatte zugeschlagen, aber nicht mit seinem Schwanz.  Er war etwa halb in ein Ungeheuer gemorpht, das irgendwie noch viel grauenhafter aussah als die Morphs, die wir bisher bei Visser 3 gesehen hatten. 

Ich begriff. Ianadron musste ein _Estreen_ sein. Wie hätte er sonst zuerst die Größe des Ungeheuers erscheinen lassen können? Und er morphte so schnell, dass mir echt die Spucke wegblieb. Nicht einmal Cassie konnte auch nur annähernd so schnell morphen.

Auch der Visser starrte Ianadron fassungslos an. Schießt ihn tot!, brüllte er nachdem er sich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst hatte.

TSSSIIIUUUP! TSSSIIIUUUP!

Die Hork-Bajirs schossen doch jetzt war mir klar, warum die Größe so wichtig gewesen war. Sie konnten ihn zwar noch verletzen, aber selbst mit den Draconstrahlern auf höchster Stufe konnten sie ihn nicht einmal betäuben.

Ianadrons Morph war fertig.

Greift sie an, oder wollt ihr, dass sie euch doch noch erschießen?!, schrie er uns zu.

Klar, denn einer der Hork-Bajirs drehte sich um und trat nach mir. Ich sprang zu Seite, so schnell, wie ich es als Mensch nie gekonnt hätte. Der Hork-Bajir stolperte, ich sah warum. Jake hatte ihn von hinten angesprungen und vergrub seine Wolfszähne im Hals des Hork-Bajirs, der panisch um sich schlug.

AAAAhhhhh!

Meine linke Flanke war aufgeschlitzt. Visser Drei hatte zugeschlagen, er holte wieder mit seiner Schwanzklinge aus, so schnell, dass ich es fast nicht erkennen konnte.

AAAAhhhhh!!!

Diesmal schrie der Visser. Cassie hatte ihn am Schwanz direkt unter der Klinge gepackt wo er sie nicht treffen konnte und verbiss sich mit aller Kraft.

Der Visser schüttelte seinen Schwanz um sie loszuwerden, aber Cassie hielt sich verbissen fest und ließ nicht los egal, wie sehr sie auch herumgeschleudert wurde.

Marco, hau ab, ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange halten!!!, rief sie. Oder greif ihn an, aber um Himmels Willen, lieg nicht nur einfach da und schau zu, wie er mir hier die Zähne rausreißt!

Cassie war normalerweise immer ruhig und beherrscht. Wenn sie so ausflippte, musste sie echt in Schwierigkeiten stecken. 

Ich rappelte mich auf und wollte den Visser angreifen, aber ich stolperte. Die klaffende Wunde und der Blutverlust schwächten mich einfach zu sehr. Also wählte ich Möglichkeit Nummer zwei. Ich schleppte mich davon so schnell ich konnte. Einen sicheren Platz außerhalb des Kampfgetümmels finden und zurückmorphen! Und zwar schnell, denn ich merkte, dass die Verletzung irgendwelche Organe verletzt haben musste und die Schmerzen waren einfach unerträglich.

„Hrurtin!" Ein Hork-Bajir kam auf mich zugesprungen. Er dachte wohl, mit mir hätte er ein leichtes Opfer. Aber kurz bevor er zuschlagen konnte, flog er einfach davon. Ich sah hoch und entdeckte Ianadron, der in seinem Monstermorph gerade dabei war, zwei Hork-Bajirs zu Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten indem er sie mit seinen  riesigen Klauen aufschlitzte.

Danke, war das einzige, was ich schwach hervorbrachte, dann brach ich zusammen. Das Letzte was ich fühlte war, wie mich etwas Großes packte und zur Seite in ein Gebüsch schleuderte.

**__**

**_Kapitel 15-Rachel_**

„RRRWWWWRRRRRROOOOO!", ich knurrte so laut und bedrohlich wie es Wolf es irgendwie kann – und das ist ziemlich bedrohlich! – und stürzte mich auf den Visser um Cassie zu helfen. Im selben Moment, als ich sei erreichte, schaffte er es, sie abzuschütteln. Aber ich konnte noch rechtzeitig zupacken um zu verhindern, dass der Visser mit dem Schwanz zuschlug.

Cassie drehte sich um die eigene Achse und stürzte ein paar Meter weiter zu Boden. Zuerst wunderte ich mich, warum sie so weit geflogen war, aber dann spürte ich es selbst. Der Visser hatte eine Kraft in seinem Schwanz; ich hätte nie gedacht, dass in diesem Skorpionschwanz so viele Muskeln stecken könnten. 

Ahhhhhhhhh!, schrie ich vor Schmerzen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde an mir ein verdammt brutaler Zahnarzt ohne Spritze herumoperieren und ich kann euch versichern, dass ist NICHT angenehm!

Aber dann erschlaffte der Schwanz für eine Sekunde uns ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mit meinen schmerzenden Wolfszähnen mit voller Kraft anzureißen. Der Erfolg war erstaunlich. Der Visser stolperte und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mehr aus Instinkt als aus logischer Überlegung heraus riss ich noch einmal an so fest ich konnte und sah, wie der Visser stürzte.

Ich spürte, wie der Visser in Panik geriet. Seine Hork-Bajirs waren zum allergrößten Teil von Ianadron aufgemischt worden. Aus den zwölf Hork-Bajirs, die er am Anfang gehabt hatte, waren inzwischen drei geworden, die sich anscheinend gerade überlegten in welchem Fall ihre Chancen größer waren. Möglichkeit Nummer eins war, hier zu bleiben und mit allerhöchster Wahrscheinlichkeit von Ianadron zerquetscht, gefressen, oder was auch immer zu werden. Möglichkeit Nummer zwei war, abzuhauen und mehr oder weniger zu hoffen, dass der Visser nicht davonkam. Denn wenn doch, würde es ihnen wahrscheinlich sehr, und ich meine  s e h r, sehr, sehr leid tun. Sie entschlossen sich alle auf einmal, dass es für sie besser wäre, das Weite zu suchen und das taten sie auch.

Aber auch wir hatten einige Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Tobias war immer noch von dem Draconstrahl betäubt, Cassie blutete heftig aus dem Maul und ich hatte gesehen, wie Marco sich mit einer klaffenden Wunde and der Flanke davon geschleppt hatte. Wir waren also auch nur noch zu viert. Aber wir waren zwei Wölfe, ein Andalit und ein was-weiß-ich-was-Monster von einem was-weiß-ich-was-Planeten. Und lasst mich eins sagen: Ianadron sah irgendwie so aus, als könnte er noch ein paar weitere Controller zermantschen.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder voll darauf, den Visser festzuhalten, was immer schwerer wurde. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er in seinem Schwanz etwas mehr Ausdauer hatte als ich in meinem Maul. Er hatte sich so schnell wieder aufgerichtet, dass mir sein Sturz nicht mehr gebracht hatte als eine zwei Sekunden lange Ruhepause.

Also hatte ich keine Wahl, als mich weiter festzubeißen. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde mein Mund langsam aber sicher taub, und ich wusste, ich würde den Visser nicht mehr unbegrenzt lange festhalten können.

Ich hatte nur noch eine Chance. Meine ganze Kraft, die ich noch im Maul hatte einzusetzen, so fest anzureißen und zuzubeißen, wie ich konnte und zu hoffen, dass dem Visser auch irgendwann die Kraft ausging. Doch so sah es nicht aus.

Jake, ich brauche dich, und zwar schnell!, schrie ich.

Jake, der mit einem der Hork-Bajirs beschäftigt gewesen war, die sich jetzt entschieden hatten, dass der Visser wohl verlieren würde, drehte sich zu mir um.

Jake, schnapp dir den Visser, schnell, ich kann ihn nicht mehr halten! Was macht eigentlich Ianadron?

Jake drehte sich wieder und blickte direkt hinter mich.

Er hat gerade die letzten Controller weggeschleudert und kommt jetzt her! Vorsicht Rachel, lass den Visser los, wenn ich bis drei zähle!

Was denn?

Tu's einfach! Eins … Zwei … DREI!!!

Ich ließ los und im selben Moment fühlte ich, wie der Visser nach obern gerissen wurde. Mit blutendem Maul blickte ich nach oben und sah, dass Ianadron den Visser mit einer seiner Monsterhände (sofern man seine Klauen Hände nennen konnte) gepackt hatte und langsam zu seinem Maul hob.

Ianadron! Kontrolliere es! Kontrollier das Monster!, schrie Jake auf einmal.

WAS??? Er hat  d i e s e n  Morph nicht unter Kontrolle?, brüllte ich in Gedankensprache.

Entweder das, oder er wollte dich umbringen!, antwortete Jake. Er hätte dich warnen müssen, als er Visser Drei gepackt hat. IANADRON! DU BIST EIN ANDALIT!

**__**

**_Kapitel 16-Ax_**

FWAPP!

Ich schlug mit meinem Schwanz zu! Der Hork-Bajir wich aus. Er war schnell, aber ich wusste, ich konnte schneller sein.

SLASCH!

FWAPP!

Er schlug mit seiner Ellenbogenklinge nach mir, ich schlug mit dem Schwanz zu und eine Millisekunde später hatte er keine Ellenbogenklinge mehr. Und auch keinen Ellenbogen. Ich hatte seinen Arm sauber abgetrennt!

Er wich zurück, schien wie erstarrt. Irgendwie sah er nicht so aus, als wäre er wegen mir erstarrt. Mein Stielauge drehte sich herum und ich sah es. Ianadrons Monster hob Visser Drei zu seinem Maul empor. Ich wollte schon jubeln, da hörte ich Jakes Gedankenstimme in meinem Kopf. Ich fühlte, das er vorher auch schon gesprochen hatte, aber ich war zu beschäftigt gewesen, um hinzuhören. IANADRON! DU BIST EIN ANDALIT!

Wa–

„Was?", hatte ich fragen wollen, aber ich begriff schon. Ich sah es an der Art auf die er sich bewegte. Zu abgehackt. Ich sah es in seinen Augen. Zu blutrünstig und gierig.

Jetzt war ich an der Reihe mit zurückweichen. Ich fühlte ein Zittern, als das Monster seine Augen auf mich richtete. Er hatte den Visser immer noch in der Klaue.

Dann schien er sich zu schütteln.

Oh Mann! Das war mein erstes Mal in diesem Morph. Und als ich sah, wie der Visser da hilflos lag, konnte ich es nicht...

Schon gut! Ist uns allen schon passiert.

Jake. Er klang irgendwie gepresst. Ich blickte ihn an. Und dann sah ich mich um. Nichts. Oder zumindest nichts weshalb er sich hätte Sorgen machen müssen.

Ich betrachtete das inzwischen verlassene Schlachtfeld. Neun tote oder schwer verletzte Hork-Bajirs. Cassie kauerte mit blutendem Maul am Rande der Lichtung. Neben ihr lag Tobias, immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. 

Ein Stück weiter im Gebüsch eine Delle, Marco. Ianadron hatte ihn dort hingeschleudert.

Mein Blick wanderte zu Prinz Ianadron, der immer noch den um sich strampelnden und schlagenden Visser festhielt. Gerade jetzt hob der die Zweite seiner acht Klauen und packte den Schwanz des Vissers, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man diesem Monster niemals zugetraut hätte. Jetzt konnte der nicht einmal mehr schlagen.

Was machen wir also mit ihm?, fragte er ruhig.

Lasst uns erst mal hier verschwinden, die anderen Yirks werden bald hier sein., stöhnte Marco.

**__**

**_Kapitel 17-Cassie_**

Ahh! Ich konnte kaum noch aufhören. Zahnarzt, ja! Ohne Spritze! Meine armen Zähne. Kurz ließ mich der Schmerz wegtreten, aber dann wachte ich wieder auf und sah ein unglaubliches Bild vor mir! Die Hork-Bajirs alle tot, zumindest die, die noch da waren, der Visser in Ianadrons Hand.

Ich setzte mich auf. Neben mir lag Tobias. 

Was machen wir also mit ihm? Ianadron. Ruhig, gelassen. Und trotzdem irgendwie erschöpft. Fragt mich nicht, wie sich das kombinieren lässt, es geht jedenfalls.

Irgendwie wusste ich, was zu tun war. Abgehackt brachte ich hervor: Bewusstlos schlagen, dass er nicht in ein Monster morphen kann... In die Hütte bringen wo wir Jake versteckt gehalten haben. Halten wir ihn drei Tage fest!

Wir waren alle KO. Ianadron nahm eine weitere seiner praktischen, wenn auch nicht gerade schönen, Hände zu Hilfe und schlug den Visser bewusstlos. Wenn er aufwachte würde er eine SEHR schwere Gehirnerschütterung haben. Na ja, wenn wir den Wirt damit befreien konnten, war DAS sicherlich egal…

Dann morphten wir zurück so schnell wir konnten. Nicht, dass wir uns nicht gerne ausgeruht hätten, aber wir mussten weg sein, bevor Verstärkung für den Visser ankam. Und dann machten wir das, was wir schon vorher hätten machen wollen. Wir morphten uns in Pferde. Zumindest ich. Die anderen morphten wieder in Wölfe, die aber diesmal unverletzt waren, was irgendwie ein Vorteil ist, wenn man schnell rennen muss.

Ax nahm Tobias vorsichtig auf den Arm und dann ging es los. Ausnahmsweise heute hatten wir mal Glück, was die Yirks anbelangte. Sie erwischten uns nicht. Na ja, okay, man könnte es rein theoretisch auch als Glück betrachten, dass wir den Visser gefangen hatten.

Die Hütte war weit vom Ort unseres Abenteuers weg. Sehr weit, zumindest für Pferde, die sowieso schon todmüde sind. Wir brauchten fast zwei Stunden. 

Tobais wachte nach ungefähr einer Stunde auf. Trotzdem trug ihn Ax noch weitere zehn Minuten, bis er wach genug war um selber fliegen zu können. Nachdem er sich erst einmal gehörig aufgeplustert hatte, wie das bei erschreckten Vögeln eben üblich ist, flog er über die Baumwipfel hinweg und hielt nach Kampfdrohnen Ausschau, die und möglicherweise verfolgten. Er entdeckte übrigens keine.

Aber dann sah ich sie durch das Dickicht.

Okay, und was jetzt?, fragte Marco. Ich schlage vor, Ax und Ianadron bewachen ihn. Ich muss nämlich heim, und zwar schnell. Wenn mein Vater mitkriegt, dass ich schon  w i e d e r  den ganzen Tag weg war anstatt den Rasen zu mähen – das war übrigens die Strafe vom letzten Mal – dann kann ich dem ilieben/i Visser Drei gar nicht beim Verhungern zuschauen.

Wir beschlossen, dass Ax und Prinz Ianadron dafür sorgen sollten, dass der Visser bewusstlos blieb, ein Schlag mit der stumpfen Seite der Schwanzklinge alle vier Stunden sollte genügen, und machten uns dann auf den Heimweg.

Wir hatten entschieden uns am nächsten Tag um 14:00 Uhr wieder bei der Hütte zu treffen. Ich verstand nicht wieso, aber Rachel hatte es anscheinend irgendwie geschafft, Jake zu überreden, dass wir kurz mit dem Visser sprechen würden. Rachel eben. Ich verstand nicht, warum sie es tun wollte, ich verstand es wirklich nicht. Aber ich denke, sie wollte einfach ihren Sieg genießen. 

Also morphten wir vor der verfallenen Hütten in unsere Kampfmorphs und traten ein. Ax, Tobias und Ianadron schienen in ein Gespräch in privater Gedankensprache vertieft zu sein, aber als wir eintraten bemerkten sie uns trotzdem sofort.

Hallo Rachel, hallo Cassie, hi Jake und Marco, sagte Ax. Der Visser wird in schätzungsweise zwei Minuten aufwachen.

**__**

**_Kapitel 18 – Rachel_**

Nach zwei Minute begann sich der Visser zu bewegen. Sofort standen Ax und Ianadron bei ihm. Visser Drei war natürlich gefesselt, aber trotzdem hatten Ianadron und Ax ihre Schwanzklingen an seinem Hals, nur für den Fall, dass er morphen wollte.

Er öffnete die Hauptaugen seines gestohlenen Andalitenkörpers.

Was...

Ja, Visser., sagte ich höhnisch. Schaut nach. Wie lange habt Ihr noch Zeit, bis Ihr sterbt? Zehn Stunden? Fünfzehn?

Meine Leute werden euch finden und vernichten!!!, schrie der Visser. Er klang bei weitem nicht so furchteinflößend wie dann, wenn er aus der Sicherheit von einem seiner Raumschiffe sprach.

Ach ja?, schaltete sich Ianadron ein. Bisher hatte ich ihn immer nur ruhig und höflich gehört. Aber jetzt hatte er einen sehr, sehr höhnischen Tonfall drauf. Der Großteil eurer Leute, wie ihr sie nennt, nun ja, der Großteil wird euch sicher nicht suchen wollen. Sie werden froh sein, wenn sie euch los sind.

Andalitischer Dreck!

Andalitisch?, fragte ich. Damit war es klar. Wenn wir ihn jetzt entkommen ließen, war alles aus.

Wer seid ihr?!

Da das einscheinend sein letzter Wunsch ist, das zu wissen, werden wir es ihm sagen müssen.,  meinte Marco mit einem Schnauben.

Ax' Schwanzklinge zuckte und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Vissers auf ihn.

Ich bin Prinz Elfangors Bruder!, sagte Ax, und seine Stimme zitterte vor Hass.

Elfangors Bruder!!!

Tobias, der übrigens im Hork-Bajirmorph war trat vor.

Elfangors Sohn!, sagte Ax kalt.

WAS??? Aber, aber... Der Mensch???

Ja, Visser. Oder zumindest war es das einmal.

Marco war an der Reihe.

Der Sohn von Visser 1's Wirtskörper.

Was? Auch ein Mensch!? Weiß Visser 1 bescheid?

Nein, noch nicht. Aber sie war sehr nahe daran, es zu erfahren.

Jetzt wird mir vieles klar, murmelte der Visser.

Tja, leider seid ihr etwas zu spät dran., zischte ich.

Ax fuhr fort: Unser Anführer, mein Prinz. Jake. Vielleicht kennt ihr seinen Bruder Tom.

Visser Drei begann, mit jedem Namen geschockter auszusehen. Irgendwie schien es ihm unangenehm zu sein, dass er uns die ganze Zeit über für Andaliten gehalten hatte.

Rachel und Cassie, endete Ax.

Der Visser schien scharf nachzudenken.

Bevor Ihr es versucht, Visser: Solltet Ihr Morphen, seid ihr sofort tot., warnte Ianadron unnötigerweise, da er sowieso zuschlug, direkt nachdem er fertiggesprochen hatte. Der Visser brach wieder ohnmächtig zusammen.

So ein Saftsack, witzelte Marco.

**__**

Nachdem wir den Visser schwer geschockt hatten, genau wie ich es gewollt hatte, gingen wir wieder nach Hause. Im Gegensatz zu Cassie hatte es mir Spaß gemacht.

Von da an hatten wir ein weiteres Mitglied. Alloran bereitete einige Probleme, aber mit Hilfe einiger neuer Animorphs brachten wir ihn unter Kontrolle. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

The End


End file.
